


О дружеской помощи

by Olya



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olya/pseuds/Olya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бета: Cpl.Merqury<br/>Оригинал:  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/423040?view_adult=true">Combat Jack</a> by derryderrydown<br/>разрешение на перевод получено.</p><p>Все, чего хочет Рэй – спокойно подрочить. И чтобы Тромбли перестал на него пялиться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О дружеской помощи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Combat Jack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/423040) by [derryderrydown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown). 



Рэй закрыл глаза и целенаправленно думал о сиськах. О сиськах думалось очень тяжело. 

Одна из множества проблем дрочки в полевых условиях заключалась в том, что если ты не будешь осторожен, то однажды кончишь, уставившись на какого-нибудь грязного и вонючего морпеха, что чревато дорогостоящей терапией. Еще хуже, если в то время, как ты спокойно передергиваешь, грязный вонючий морпех начинает стрелять в хаджей, и это верный способ стать подобным Тромбли. 

Мать твою. Теперь он думал о Тромбли.

Сиськи. Большие, мягкие, упругие. Упасть бы в них лицом и утонуть. 

Его грёзы были прерваны сдавленным всхлипом рядом с ним. 

Со вздохом Рэй убрал руку с члена и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Тромбли, лицо которого было перекошено выражением, возможно, оргазма. Рэй никогда не хотел знать, как выглядит кончающий Тромбли. 

– Серьезно, тебе обязательно дрочить рядом со мной?

Тромбли открыл глаза и пару раз моргнул.

– Ну ты же дрочил рядом с Брэдом, – сказал он наконец. 

– Брэд спит, – поправил его Рэй. 

– Не сплю, – сказал Брэд.

– Блядь, – сплюнул Рэй. – Мог бы раньше сказать.

Брэд открыл глаза:

– Не хотел вмешиваться в глубокие преданные отношения, сложившиеся у тебя с твоей правой рукой.

– С левой, – сказал Рэй. – Я ей изменил. 

Брэд сел. Скрестив руки на груди, он стал в точности похож на Дракулу, восстающего из гроба:

– Не желаю иметь ничего общего с твоим возмутительным поведением, – сказал он и поднялся. – Правая рука годами была тебе верна, и ты херишь всё, просто заскучав. Ты мне отвратителен, Рэй, – закончив, Брэд осуждающе покачал головой и вышел из-под камуфляжной сетки. 

– Да уж, Рэй, – сказал Тромбли с этой своей едва заметной кривой усмешкой, – ты отвратительный, – и последовал за Брэдом. 

– Для тебя капрал Отвратительный, – крикнул ему вслед Рэй и глянул вниз на свой член. Совершенно неудивительно, что во время этого разговора он упал. Со вздохом Рэй спрятал его:

– Позже, я обещаю, – сказал он.

***

В следующий раз, когда Рэй собрался подрочить, он сперва удостоверился, что Тромбли стоит на часах. 

Но и эти меры не помогли. Он услышал шорох костюма химзащиты, и открыв глаза, увидел перед собой Тромбли – с рукой в штанах и уставившегося на Рэя. Конкретнее, на его член. 

– Тромбли, – сказал Рэй, – ты меня пугаешь. Просто до жути. Проваливай. 

Тромбли скривился:

– Мне не нравится дрочить самому себе. Это надоедает.

– И что, вместо этого ты хочешь разглядывать мой хер? Я признаю, что он – волшебное творение, несущее чудо и красоту в мир, но все же отъебись.

– Ты можешь посмотреть на мой, – предложил Тромбли.

– Да не хочу я смотреть на твой, – возмутился Рэй, широко распахнув глаза.

– Ладно, – пожал плечами Тромбли и пошел прочь. 

– Ой, – бросил он назад, – Брэд хотел тебя видеть.

– Пялься лучше на член Брэда, – ответил Рэй. – У него здоровенный. 

***

– Ох, отъебись, – простонал Рэй и закрыл лицо руками. – Серьезно, Тромбли, это становится уже слишком гейским, чем я могу вынести. 

– В казарме в «Матильде» ты дрочил при всех, – сказал Тромбли. Рэй взглянул на него. Вот блядь, Тромбли обиделся. 

– Господи мать твою Иисусе. Есть же разница между «при всех» и «только при тебе, пялящемся на мой член». Одно из этого нормально, другое же охуенно странно и очень, очень по-гейски. Мне надо объяснять тебе, что есть что?

– Я не гей, если я просто смотрю, – сказал Тромбли. 

– Прости, я и не представлял, что ты эксперт в педерастии, – сказал Рэй и ушел.

***

– Брэд, – сказал Рэй, – я собираюсь подрочить.

Брэд не поднял взгляд от чистки своего М4:

– Я одновременно рад и немного встревожен, что ты нашел нужным поделиться этим со мной.

– Обещай мне, что не позволишь Тромбли пойти за мной. 

Брэд с интересом посмотрел на него.

– Почему?

– Почему? Потому что я сыт по горло, что он смотрит на мой член, когда я пытаюсь дрочить, – сказал Рэй. – Это сексуальное домогательство, и я требую, чтобы ты, как мой командир группы, с этим что-нибудь сделал. А именно, свяжи этого ублюдка, чтобы он не поперся за мной и не подглядывал.

– Я думаю, это довольно мило, – медленно улыбнулся Брэд. 

– Нихуя это не мило, – сказал Рэй. – Это извращенно, неправильно и психопатично, и действительно, я только сейчас подумал, что именно такого поведения мне и следовало от него ожидать. 

Брэд посмотрел на свою винтовку: 

– Я обещаю, что не позволю Тромбли делать что-то, чего ты не хочешь, – сказал он. 

– Заебись, – сказал Рэй. – Может быть, я смогу хоть раз довести дело до конца. 

Тромбли-преследования и недостаток сексуальной активности, казалось, вывели из строя его член, потому что он должен был давно уже финишировать, но сейчас он просто застрял. Двигая жестче рукой, закусив нижнюю губу и зажмурившись, он уже вот-вот готов был, мать твою, кончить...

Это было, конечно, в тот самый момент, когда Тромбли произнес:

– Хочешь, я тебе помогу? 

Ёбаный Брэд. Ёбаный Брэд и его способность вертеть словами, лгать, не говоря ни слова лжи. Это, блядь, было занятием Рэя, и если бы он не был так зациклен на своем хрене, то никогда бы не позволил Брэду себя поймать. 

Рэй открыл глаза.

– Это пидорство, – сказал он.

– Нет, – ответил Тромбли. – Это дрочка в полевых условиях. Мы часто так делали в моем старом взводе. 

Рэй открыл рот, чтобы объяснить разницу между дрочкой в полевых условиях (мастурбацией) и рукоблудием с помощью товарища-морпеха (пидорством), но остановился. 

– Часто? – спросил он.

– Да, – пожал плечами Тромбли. 

Это значило, что у Тромбли было много практики в дрочке другим парням. Это значило, что, возможно, он весьма хорош в этом. А Рэй действительно очень сильно, просто охуенно хотел разрядки. 

Приняв решение, он закрыл глаза и приспустил штаны:

– Не вздумай лезть целоваться.

– Черт, нет, – сказал Тромбли. – Я же не пидор. 

Но отдрочил он фантастически.


End file.
